


The Search

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles had to find it... it was fucking important!





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> squidgiepdx left the prompt: Any, Any male/Any male, "Where did you see it last?"
> 
> I wrote this while I had (have) a migraine... maybe that is why this is so effed up.

Stiles tore apart the room. Throwing everything out of the room one at a time. He was going to find it, he _had_ to find it.

"Where did you see it last?" Derek asked, standing in the door.

The younger man paused with a pillow in his hand. "Are you really asking that fucking question?"

Derek just shrugged, "Well, what the hell am I supposed to ask?"

Stiles threw the pillow at his head and yelled, "You are not supposed to ask _anything_. You are supposed to help me find it! Fuck, have you seen it?"

"No, no, why would I have seen it?" he asked too innocently.

"What did you do with it?" he narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! I mean, what would I do with it?" he tried again, looking anywhere except at the enraged human.

"Derek, that means a lot to me. I use it _daily_. _You_ use yours and like to play with mine. Now, where in the hell did you put it?" he all but growled at the wolf. The werewolf shivered at the tone. He loved and hated it when Stiles got like this.

"It's just so different now. I have never seen one do this," he tried to defend his actions.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?" he yelled as he wrapped his fingers around the werewolf's neck and started to choke him.

Derek struggled to get free of his crazed boyfriend. "I just wanted to examine it," he choked out after he had managed thrown Stiles on the bed.

"Give it back, now," he ordered, fighting back the urge to cry.

The werewolf sighed, reached into his pants and pulled it out. He lovingly ran his hand over it, before reluctantly handing it off to the rightful owner.

"Why did you have it in your pants?" he asked as he examined it for damage.

"I wanted to keep it warm. Come on, I would never hurt it. I like it as much as you do," he whined, reaching out to take it back.

"I doubt that. Look, I know the witch cursed me to have detachable junk, but you don't just steal another man's penis. That is not love. The next time you want to see it, ask me," he said, as he shoved his junk into his own underwear, where it belonged.

"Can I..." he started, standing up straighter and looking excited.

"Finish that question and I will talk to Lydia and see if she can find the curse and cast it on you. Now, we are late for lunch with my dad. We will _not_ tell him that you stole my cock. You overslept. Beginning, middle, and end of excuse."

Derek slowly followed after his boyfriend wondering if he would be able to feel anything it if he hid it in his ass next time. Stiles had infected him with the curiosity bug and now he cannot stop thinking about the human's detachable penis. He would have to have a serious talk about the things he wanted to try after lunch.

~Fin~


End file.
